


Batman vs Superman

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Baby Hiddles, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Tom is a Superman fan, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom ist nicht einverstanden mit deiner Wahl des Stramplers für euren Sohn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman vs Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Batman vs Superman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074351) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



„Was zur Höllte trägt Jason da?“, fragte Tom, als er euren Sohn in deine Richtung streckte. Du lächeltest ihn an.

„Der Strampler, den Jensen ihm gekauft hat“, sagtest du beiläufig, während du Klamotten faltetest.

„Nein“, sagte Tom.

„Nein?“, fragtest du verwirrt.

„Batman ist uncool. Superman könnte ihn sofort schlagen.“ Du seufztest und Jason kicherte nur.

„Wir werden diese Diskussion nicht wieder führen, Tom“, sagtest du, und legtest Jasons saubere Strampler und Lätzchen in einem Korb. „Batman und Superman haben beide ihre Stärken und Schwächen, aber ich glaube, dass Batman alles von Superman weiß, und er ihn einfach besiegen könnte.“ Du machtest eine Pause. „Solltest du nicht sowieso ein MARVEL-Fan von Loki sein?“ Tom schnaubte nur und brachte Jason nach oben in sein Kinderzimmer. Du lachtest und machtest die Wäsche fertig.

Tom und Jason kamen später zurück und Jason trug nun einen Superman-Strampler. Du lachtest.

„Hast du Jasons Strampler wirklich gegen den eingetauscht?“, wolltest du wissen.

„Ja“, antwortete Tom, ließ Jason herumfliegen und brachte ihn so zum Kichern.

„Warum?“

„Du weißt, warum.“

„Aber Tom, es ist nur ein Strampler.“

„Ich werde meinen Sohn nicht in dem Glauben lassen, dass Batman besser ist als Superman.“

„Du bist Hoffnungslos.“

„Ich liege richtig.“ Du seufztest und beobachtest deinen Ehemann und deinen Sohn. Du konntest nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

„Ich wette, dass Robert dir erzählen würde, dass Hulk sie beide schlagen könnte“, sagtest du lachend. „Oder müssen wir die Szene aus Avengers erneut sehen?“

„Dann werden wir so viele Supermanfilme sehen, wie wir können“, schoss Tom zurück. Du lachtest nur. Wenn Tom von etwas begeistert war, dann würde er nicht aufgeben. Das war der Grund, aus dem du Jason benannt hattest. Denn hätte Tom die Wahl gehabt, dann konntest du nur erahnen, wie viele Kombinationen von William Shakespeare Charakteren er ausprobiert hätte, dem Kind zu geben. Du hattest heimlich daran gedacht, Jason alle Dinge von Batman zu kaufen, wenn er älter werden würde, einfach nur, um Tom zu ärgern. Aber du entschiedest dich dafür, dass von Onkel Jensen klären zu lassen. Denn du liebtest diese Argumentationen. Das nächste Mal würdest du an Popcorn denken.


End file.
